cara aneh untuk mendapatkan cinta
by HiruZen 03
Summary: naruto mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk membuat sakura jatuh cinta kepadanya? namun apakah sakura menerima akan apa yang telah di lakukan naruto? rnr.


Hallo minna, aku kembali dengan fic gaje ini, maaf kalau aku belum mengupdate ceritaku sebelumnya. Semoga kalian terhibur yah dengan fic gaje ini.

Naruto created by Mashashi kishimoto.

Pairing : Naruto U. & Sakura.H

Genre : romance/hurt comfort

Rated : T

Warning : AU,OOC,TYPO, gaje. Abal. Dll

-Don't like Don't read-

-Sakura's Pov-

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil aku Sakura saja, aku membenci seseorang, namanya Naruto. Setiap hari dia selalu menjahiliku dan mengataiku "Naruto, kau...! sekali lagi mengataiku, awas saja kau"

"hahk, memang kenyataan, dasar rambut gulali, jidad lapangan," naruto berkata, dan itu benar benar membuatku marah."dasar mata kodok,muka kumis kucing"

Dari pada meladeni dia lebih baik aku pulang. Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah, aku heran. Disetiap aku ada, pasti ada si rambut kuning itu. Orang apa setan si tuh anak?, Cuma di rumah saja aku bebas. Hatiku rasanya tenang, tidak ada gangguan sama sekali. Paling enak memang tiduran dikamar sambil membayangkan sang pangeran "owh Sasuke-kun"

Hhah, kenapa bayangan sasuke lama lama berubah jadi si rambut kuning itu "huek" amit-amit dah kalau aku jatuh cinta sama manusia bodoh yang satu itu, di kelas, di kantin, di lapangan, di perpustakaan, jalan mau pulang, sampe di rumah pun, kalau aku ke depan rumah, selalu ada dia. Haduh, pusing...

Owh iya setiap minggu selama dua tahun ini, aku selalu dikirimi bunga, puisi, kotak musik, apa sajalah. Katanya sih penggemar rahasia aku. Romantis banget yah, rasa penasaranku pun sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Kira kira siapa yah dia?

-End sakura's pov-

Di tempat lain

-Naruto's pov-

Mission sukses. Betapa senangnya aku mengerjai dia. Aku memang menyukai dia dari sejak kecil. Namun dia selalu memimpikan si Sasuke teme itu. Hakh... jadi kesel aku, semoga dengan begini dia jadi mencintaiku, kata orang bila seseorang benci sekali dengan lawan jenis, maka lama lama benci itu berbalik jadi cinta. Prinsip itulah yang aku jalani, aku ingin dia sangat membenciku, tapi setelah itu aku akan mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Kalau memang prinsip itu betul, maka dia juga akan mencintaiku, tapi bila prinsip itu salah. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Satu hari saja aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku jadi stres, galau. Gak konsen. Apa lagi dia membenciku dan tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku. Hakh, aku tidak bisa memikirkan itu. Tidak terasa hari valentine tinggal 2 hari lagi. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku kepadanya. Aku sudah tidak sabar, apa yah reaksinya?

End Naruto's pov.

hari pun telah berganti, di kediaman Sakura "Sakura, cepat bangun nak. Sudah jam 7 lewat. Nanti bisa terlambat masuk sekolah." Ibunya Sakura, Mebuki membangunkan

"iya ibu, aku sudah bangun" Sakura pun lantas mandi, setelahnya Sakura pun sarapan dan pamit. " aku pergi dulu bu"

"iya, hati-hati di jalan ya nak". Mebuki memperingatkan.

"iya ibu. Jaa" saat keluar dari rumah, Naruto pun keluar dari rumahnya. Akhirnya mereka pun bertemu lagi.

"hoii. Rambut gulali, aku beli gulali dong?"Naruto menyapa Sakura dengan meledeknya.

"aku punya nama, kuning jelek" Sakura marah.

"enakkan di panggil rambut gulali, nama Sakura terlalu bagus untukmu"naruto sepanjang perjalanan mengatai Sakura.

Sakura pun sudah habis kesabarannya menghadapi Naruto "hah, sudah habis kesabaranku, asal kau tau saja, aku sangat membencimu. Pergi sana jauh-jauh dari hadapanku."

"hahaha.. aku tak perduli," Naruto masih mengikuti Sakura.

"jangan ikuti aku, enyahlah kau dari sini."

"ye.. siapa juga yang mau mengikutimu, sekolah kita kan sama. Masa aku muter,males bangat."

Mereka pun terus jalan. Tiba di sekolah. Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, curi curi pandang. Sasuke melihhat Sakura, dan tersenyum kepadanya, dan pergi berlalu." Ya ampun, Sasuke tersenyum kepadaku, sepertinya ini hari bahagiaku". Naruto yang melihat itu pun memegang dadanya kencang, iya merasakan hatinya sakit. Kemudian ia pergi mendahului sakura masuk kelas "hah, dasar aneh" Sakura mengatai Naruto namun tidak di balas oleh Naruto 'hah, kenapa ya dengan anak itu? Tumben bangat di katain diem aja.'batin sakura. Dikelas pun Naruto sama sekali tak pernah melihat kearahnya.

Skip time.

Naruto pun sampai di rumah. "apa-apaan tadi. Si teme itu. Bikin aku kesal. Besok aku harus mengatakan cintaku kepada Sakura apa pun yang terjadi, aku tak perduli."

Malam pun telah tiba, Ditempat lain. Sakura tengah berada di kamarnya. "Sakura, ada kiriman surat untukmu"

"iya ibu, aku akan turun." 'hakh pasti dari penggemar rahasia aku'. Sakura pun mengambil surat itu dan masuk ke kamar lagi. Kemudian membacanya.

Hai, apa kabar. Apakah suratku ini membosankan untukmu?

Kau tau, aku sudah tibak sabar mengenalkan diriku padamu.

aku ingin kita bertemu.

Kau pasti sangat ingin tau aku kan. Hehehe..

Kalau memang kau ingin bertemu denganku. Datang lah ke jembatan kanabi,

Aku ada disana memakai putih putih.

Besok jam 7 malam. Tepat saat hari valentine,

Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan.

Aku berarap kau sudi untuk datang.

Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang.

Bye..

Pengagum sejatimu.

"Hahk, besok malam. Jembatan kanabi, pasti. Aku pasti datang" akhirnya kau mau menunjukan siapa dirimu. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Hari pun berganti. Sakura pun sudah berada di sekolah lagi, namun saat di perjalanan pulang. Ia di tahan oleh sasuke, naruto yang melihat itu pura-pura jalan. Namun sangat pelan. Iya ingin mendengar apa yang ingin sasuke katakan.

"sakura, aku ingin mengajakmu makan, nanti malam. Kau bisa?"

Sakuara yang mendengar itu pun lalu tersenyum gembira "iya aku bisa sasuke-kun. Aku bisa."

"baiklah, nanti malam jam 7 aku akan menjemputmu."setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pun pergi berlalu.

'hakh, apa dia mau mengatakan cintanya kepadaku yah?, aku pasti mimpi.' Sakura pun mencubit pipinya sendiri. "aww, sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi". Sakura pun melanjutkan perjalannya. Selama di perjalanan, sakura selalu tersenyum.

"heh, dasar gila , senyum senyum sendiri." Sakura tetap senyum—senyum tidak jelas, dan tak menghiraukan naruto. Naruto sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit melihat sakura bahagia karena sasuke. Namun iya pura-pura acuh kepada sakura.'apa yang akan kau pilih nanti malam, apakah bertemu denganku atau si teme itu. Aku akan menunggumu' naruto pun pergi.

Akhirnya malam pun tiba, sakua pun lupa dengan penggemar rahasianya. Ia sangat gembira, mempersiapkan semuanya, dari mulai pakaian, perhiasan. Make up. Hingga dia pun terlihat sempurna, seperti duplikat sang bidadari surga. Sasuke pun telah sampai di rumah sakura. "silahkan duduk nak, tunggu sebentar ya.. nak, ada teman mu tuh."ibunya menyampaikan kepada sakura.

"iya aku keluar."sakura berjalan keluar.

Tiba tiba sasuke kaget melihat peruahan sakura yang sangat cantik. "kau sangat cantik, sakura."

"akh, sasuke-kun. Aku jadi malu."

"baiklah, ayo ita berangkat. Ibu, bolehkah aku megajak anak ibu?" sasuke meminta izin kepada mebuki selaku ibunya sakura.

"iya, tapi jangan malam-malam yah pulangnya."

"iya ibu, aku tak akan pulang malam-malam"sakura memotong perkataan ibunya, setelah pamit, mereka pun pergi.

Ditempat lain naruto telah menunggu sakura, iya yakin, sakura pasti datang. Iya sudah menyiapkan bunga untuk sakura. Dan sudah siap mengatakan cintanya. Iya terus melirik jam, "sudah jam 8, mungkin iya telat."naruto masih terus menunggu.

Sementara sakura sedang tertawa dan bahagia di kafe romantis yang telah di persiapkan sasuke. "sakura aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu"

Sakura pun detak jantungnya mengencang drastis, "ap- apa itu sasuke-kun?" sakura merasakan tubuhnya panas dingin. 'owh tuhan, akhirnya iya mengatakannya'

"sakura, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"sasuke mengatakan kata mistis itu ke sakura, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi sakura pun mengangguk,"aku mau sasuke-kun, aku mau jadi pacarmu. Aku juga mencintaimu." Sasuke pun memeluk sakura, setelah itu iya mencium sakura, sakura merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sasuke. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Sakura terus saja menmpel di dada bidang sasuke. "sudah jam sebelas, ayo kita pulang"sasuke mengajak sakura pulang yang telah berjanji untuk tidak pulang larut kepada ibu sakura.

Saat di perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba hujan turun. sakura baru ingat kalau dia ada janji juga dengan penggemar rahasianya.

"sasuke,-kun, maukah kau melewati jembatan kanabi sebentar. Aku hanya ingin melihat lihat." Dusta sakura, sebenarnya ia ingin melihat siapa penggemar rahasianya.' Apa dia masih menungguku yah'batin sakura. Sasuke pun menyetujui dan kemudian berjalan ke arah jembbatan tersebut.

Tiba lah sakura. Di jembatan kanabi, naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu sakura hingga basah kuyup karena kehujanan pun masih terus menunggu sakura. Sakura yang melihat naruto pun langsung turun.

"Naruto? Kau.."sakura kaget saat ia melihat naruto yang sedang kehujanan memakai pakaian putih putih berada diatas jembatan. Ia begitu kaget saat tau penggemar rahasianya adalah naruto.

"Iya sakura, aku." Naruto menjawabnya, dan menuju kearahnya

"Apa kau penggemar rahasiaku?"sakura bertanya tidak percaya.

Naruto yang dari tadi menunggu pun akhirnya tersenyum 'akhirnya kau datang'. Naruto pun berjalan kearah sakura. Naruto ingin menjawabnya tapi dari jauh ada sasuke yang menuju ke arahnya. Akhirnya ia pun mengatakan lain."hakh, yang benar saja, siapa yang ingin menjadi penggemar rahasiamu, males bangat."naruto merasakan hatinya sakit

Sasuke pun sampai,"Sakura, ayo cepat. Ibumu telah menunggumu, heh, dobe sedang apa kau?" naruto yang melihat itu pun menjawab. "aku sedang menunggu seseorang, aku ingin mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Dia adalah wanita spesial untukku., kau sendiri sedang apa? Apa kalian sudah jadian?"

"Iya, baru saja kami jadian."sasuke mengatakannya, namun sakura hanya diam tidak percaya.

"owh kalau begitu selamat, hai pink akhirnya kau jadi juga dengan cowok impianmu itu, hai teme, jagalah dia baik baik, kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya aku tak akan segang segan menghajarmu"

"tenang saja, aku akan menjaga dia baik-baik, semoga kau berhasil mengatakan cinta kepada wanita itu, jaa"

Sasuke lalu menarik tangan sakura dan pergi, sakura melirik naruto sebentar, akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi.

Naruto akhirnya mebuang bunganya,

-Naruto's pov-

Apa ini yang di namakan sakit hati, mestinya aku sadar kalau ia memang hanya pantas dengan sasuke. Ia tampan, kaya, selalu membuatnya aku, hanya bisa membuatnya, marah. Bahkan membenciku. Aku tak tau apa yang akan kulakukan nanti, apa aku bisa menghilangkan rasa ini, aku kalah. Aku bukan siapa siapa dan tak akan menjadi siapa siapa untuknya. Kalau memang ini memang yang terbaik untuknya, aku akan coba untuk pasrah, dan mencoba untuk melapangkan hati ini.

End naruto's pov

Naruto terus berjalan diguyur hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Ia menangis, menngis di dalam hujan."untung kau datang hujan, terima kasih karena kau telah menutupi air mataku ini di hadapan sakura" naruto pun tertawa miris.

Sakura telah sampai di kamarnya. Kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya bersama sasuke sepanjang perjalanan tadi pun hilang di ganti dengan kesedihan. "kenapa Naruto? Kenapa? Kau membuatku membencimu, tapi kau juga yang selalu memujiku, walau pun aku baru tau kau adalah penggemar rahasiaku. Aku tau kau berbohong tadi. kenapa saat aku melihatmu, aku merasakan hatiku begitu sakit. Apa yang aku rasakan ini." Sakura terus memikirkan itu hingga akhirnya a terlelap.

Ke esokan paginya sasuke telah menjemputnya bersekolah. Saat Sakura keluar, Naruto tidak keluar seperti biasa. "ada apa Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya kenapa sakura termenung.

"tidak, ayo, nanti bisa terlambat." Sakura pun pergi, di sepanjang perjalanan, ia hanya memikirkan naruto?"

"Sakura, kau kenapa?kau begitu aneh. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan.?" Sasuke mulai merasa khawatir.

Sakura pun tersenyum, senyum palsu "tidak apa-apa Sasuke" sakura pun memanggil Sasuke tanpa tambahan kun yang membuat Sasuke curiga.

"aku tau kau berbohong. Apa kau pura-pura mencintaiku? Sakura, jawab aku? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dan malah mengatakan lain" sasuke, aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan, bisa kau antar aku pulang. Kumohon?"

Sasuke pun kesal, kemudian dia menurnkan sakura di jalan. "kenapa kalau kau tidak mencintaiku tapi kau menerimaku? Aku benci orang yang berbohong, lebih baik kau keluar dari mobilku, lupakan yang tadi malam. Anggap tidak ada apa apa yang terjadi diantara kita."Sasuke pun melaju kencang.

"hiks..hiks.. maafkan aku Sasuke-kun,maaf." Sakura berjalan pulang sambil menangis.

Di perjalanan iya pun bertemu Naruto, Naruto yang melihat sakura menangis pun tak bisa diam "Sakura, apa yang terjadi. Kenapa menangis. Kau tau, saat kau menagis wajahmu kelihatan jelek. Apa ini gara gara si teme itu,? Kurang ajar dia, aku akan menghajarnya nanti," naruto pun langsung memeluk sakura , menenangkannya "menangis lah, keluarkan semua tangisanmu, biarkan tangisanmu membawa rasa kecewamu, sampai kau merasa tenang, aku aku akan siap mendengarmu."

"Hiks.. hiks.. ini semua gara gara kau Naruto? Gara gara kau..." Naruto kaget mendengarnya

"hakh, kenapa gara-gara aku. "

"jujur lah, apa kau penggemar rahasiaku, aku terus memikirkanmu saat aku melihatmu di jembatan kanabi itu, kau menunggu selama 4 jam hanya untuk aku, kehujanan. Dan aku malah pergi dengan Sasuke."

"hakh, siapa juga yang penggemar rahasiamu, lagian kenapa aku harus menunggumu,"

"jadi kau menunggu siapa? Kau jahat. Kau pasti bohong kan?"

"hahaha, sudahlah, aku memang penggemar rahasiamu, aku memang merahasiakannya, saat aku tau kau suka dengan Sasuke, aku selalu menjahilimu agar aku selalu bersamamu. Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya dilubuk hatiku ini aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin kau bersedih. Tersenyumlah, pliss.."Sakura pun tersenyum.

"nah begitu donk, kau tau, kau sangat cantik saat kau tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku menjahilimu agar kau membenciku, tapi ada alasannya, kata orang saat kau membenci seseorang, lama lama perasaanan itu akan berubah jadi cinta, itu lah teoriiku, tapi aku salah,tak apalah. Aku telah mengikhlaskanmu dengan Sasuke, jadi tak perlu kau ingat lagi kejadian di jembatan kanabi itu, saat aku melihatmu bahagia, aku pun bahagia. Jadi jangan sedih lagi yah."Naruto pun mengelap air mata Sakura dengan tangannya."nah sekarang lebih baik"

"satu satunya orang yang paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui adalah kau, kenapa kau mengikhlaskanku dengan Sasuke huh? Apa kau tidak mau berjuang demi cintamu? Kenapa kau mengiklaskanku dengan Sasuke padahal aku juga mencintaimu? Satuhal yang harus kau tau, teorimu adalah benar-benar terbukti, apa kau tidak mau mengatkan sesuatu? Kalau begitu aku pergi saja.." saat sakura berjalan, tiba tiba naruto menarik tangannya. Naruto memeluknya"aku mencintaimu, aku akan berjuang demi mendapatkan cintamu, aku tak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi ketangan orang lain. Aku .. aku.."

Tiba tiba telunjuk sakura menutup mulut Naruto. "cukup, aku juga mencintaimu."mereka pun akhirnya berciuman. Sakura merasakan bibir Naruto di bibirnya, basah, dan menyenangkan. Iya begitu bahagia.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto melepaskan ciumannyanya"apa kau masih ingin pulang?"

"tidak, aku ingin sekolah, kurasa aku sudah semangat lagi, aku ingin mengenalkan si rambut kuning yang telah merebut hatiku dengan cara-caranya yang aneh." Naruto pun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Sakura ke sekolah.

Tamat.

Gimana kagh fic ku yang satu ini.

Coment nya yah..

Revieww..

Plizz..


End file.
